One of the most time consuming tasks within social media is searching, finding, reviewing, editing, scheduling and posting relevant content (articles, blogs, reports, new web pages, etc.) that will be valuable to your targeted social media audience. Taking the time to consistently post quality content daily to ensure no matter when your audience is logged into a particular social media platform you are posting to, is an important factor to building relationships, providing value and social media success.
Furthermore, it is important to infuse content that talks about YOU, your brand, products and services into the social stream. Remembering the different social content, sites and platforms your social accounts represent, as well as remembering to post that content, is another big challenge facing social marketers.
In addition, taking the time and/or remembering to hashtag the text of your posts to Twitter is something we either often forget, don't have the time to do consistently, or don't remember the keywords we should be hashtagging in our posts.
These are some of the needs that the Social Media Content Management System and Method address.